Dark Fantasy Core Set/Skills/Apprentice skills
Apprentice skills are known at apprentice, journeyman, or master levels Accounting Technical Apprentice 400 hours Requires: Mathematics Acting Social Apprentice 200 hours Agriculture Technical lore Apprentice 600 hours Counts as 2 skills at character creation Alchemy Mystic Apprentice 600 hours Requires: Chemistry Counts as 2 skills at character creation Anatomy Technical lore Apprentice 400 hours Animal Husbandry Technical Apprentice 600 hours Counts as 2 skills at character creation Animal Training (animal type) Technical Apprentice 300 hours Appraisal Technical Apprentice 400 hours Arcane Symbols Mystic Apprentice 200 hours * Understand magic writing Architecture Technical Apprentice 1200 hours Requires: Literacy; journeyman Mathematics; Drawing; and either Carpentry, Mechanical Engineering, or Stonemasonry Armorer Technical Apprentice 800 hours Requires: Blacksmith Counts as two skills at character creation Aura Perception Mystic Apprentice 300 hours Bartending Social Apprentice 180 hours Basket Weaving Technical Apprentice 200 hours Battle Cry Social Apprentice 60 hours * Extra round of surprise on ambush / +3 initiative first round / Reduce fatigue; Reputation 10+: 2-round stun Blacksmith Technical Apprentice 400 hours Counts as 2 skills at character creation Blindfighting Martial Apprentice 300 hours Blood Blessing Mystic Apprentice 180 hours Counts as 2 skills at character creation * One hit point for +1 to hit, parry, damage or initiative / 2 bonuses & spend more than one hit point / all bonuses per hit point Body Check Martial Apprentice 100 hours * 1D4 + Strength damage / knockdown & land on top / knockback 1D4 + character level in feet, push back & move with up to Speed, or knockdown & stay standing Bookbinding Technical Apprentice 200 hours Botany Technical lore Apprentice 400 hours Bowyer Technical Apprentice 200 hours Counts as 2 skills at character creation Breakfall Technical Apprentice 120 hours * Retest saves for falls / effective half distance of fall / half damage, Wits check if near wall to ignore 20 feet, & land on feet Calligraphy Technical Apprentice 100 hours Requires: Literacy Carpentry Technical Apprentice 400 hours Counts as 2 skills at character creation Cartography Technical Apprentice 300 hours Counts as 2 skills at character creation Cooking Technical Apprentice 200 hours Craft Musical Instrument Technical Apprentice 400 hours Requires: appropriate craft skill for material type Dancing--Ballroom -or- Informal Social Apprentice 200 hours each Dead Language Social Apprentice 600 hours Counts as 2 skills at character creation Double learning difficulty Diagnosis Technical Apprentice 200 hours Double learning difficulty Disarm Martial Apprentice 120 hours * +4 for disarms / determine direction of fall / determine exact landing spot, max distance is character level Dragon Punch Martial Apprentice 300 hours Requires: any other hand-to-hand skill Counts as 2 skills at character creation Double learning difficulty * Only needs hit reflex armour class; save vs. crushing blows at attacker's Willpower or fall; push back in feet equal to roll over armour class / double distance, always do at least one point of damage / ranged attack equal to character level Drawing Technical Apprentice 200 hours Dwarven History Technical lore Apprentice 200 hours Dwarven Legends Technical lore Apprentice 200 hours Eavesdropping Social Apprentice 200 hours * Filter background noise / pretend other involvement / actually be otherwise involved Elven History Technical lore Apprentice 200 hours Empire History Technical lore Apprentice 200 hours Engraving Technical Apprentice 200 hours Epics Technical lore Apprentice 300 hours Fishing--Ocean -or- Freshwater Technical Apprentice 100 hours each Fletcher Technical Apprentice 200 hours Gem Appraisal Technical Apprentice 300 hours Goldsmith -or- Silversmith Technical Apprentice 400 hours Counts as 2 skills at character creation Great Leap Mystic Apprentice 400 hours Requires: Jumping IV or higher * Double jump distance / jump dodge, stack both skills / add character level to jump check & distance Heraldry Technical Apprentice 200 hours Horsemanship: Cavalry Technical Apprentice 200 hours Requires: Horsemanship: Basic * Care & train for battle / guide with knees & no spooking / train special tasks Horsemanship: Expert Technical Apprentice 200 hours Requires: Horsemanship: Cavalry or Knight skill at least to journeyman level * Horse fights / fight even if dismounted, attempt to rejoin, & carry from battle / as Spiky Hair trait Horsemanship: Knight Technical Apprentice 300 hours Requires: Horsemanship: Basic * Barding & battle trained / ignore battle danger & charge with knees / recognise battle standards & encumbrance one less Jeweller Technical Apprentice 400 hours Counts as 2 skills at character creation Juggling Technical Apprentice 200 hours Kingdom History Technical lore Apprentice 200 hours Law (area) Technical Apprentice 800 hours (or more) Lightning Strike Martial Apprentice 300 hours Requires: any hand-to-hand skill * +1 initiative per -2 damage / 1 interrupt / all actions at once; extra interrupt but cannot use this skill for the rest of the battle Leatherworking Technical Apprentice 300 hours Locksmith Technical Apprentice 300 hours Counts as 2 skills at character creation Lunaruen Mystic Apprentice 300 hours * Enchant item by writing spell on it Magic Lore -or- Principles of Magic Mystic lore Apprentice 600 hours Double learning difficulty Mathematics Technical lore Apprentice 300 hours Metaphysics Mystic lore Apprentice 400 hours Meteorology Technical Apprentice 400 hours Military History Technical lore Apprentice 300 hours Operations Martial Apprentice 200 hours Painting Technical Apprentice 200 hours Pin Martial Apprentice 200 hours * Hold with whole body; +2 hold / free one limb; +4 hold / only needs one limb for holds; +6 hold Physics Technical lore Apprentice 300 hours Play Brass Instruments Technical Apprentice 300 hours Play Percussion Instruments Technical Apprentice 300 hours Play Stringed Instruments Technical Apprentice 300 hours Play Woodwind Instruments Technical Apprentice 300 hours Poetry Social Apprentice 120 hours Public Speaking Social Apprentice 200 hours Double learning difficulty * No stage fright / project / make audience listen Runes Mystic Apprentice 800 hours * Dwarven; full phonetics; cannot lie when writing Sewing Technical Apprentice 400 hours Shoemaking Technical Apprentice 200 hours Requires: Leatherworking Singing Social Apprentice 200 hours Songs Technical lore Apprentice 400 hours Small Item Crafting Technical Apprentice 200 hours Requires: Blacksmithing Counts as 2 skills at character creation Speak (language) Social lore Apprentice 400 hours each Counts as 2 skills at character creation * Northern (Kingdom & Confederation), Southern (Empire & Elder Kingdoms), Dwarven, Elven, Gobbley (includes Trolls), or The Chant (city-speak slang) Stonemasonry Technical Apprentice 400 hours Counts as 2 skills at character creation Sure-Grip Martial Apprentice 400 hours * Hold things in 1 hand that should be 2 / 1-hand hold for things that require 2-hands / 1-hand hold for rediculous things Swimming Technical Apprentice 200 hours Sword Polishing Technical Apprentice 200 hours Counts as 2 skills at character creation Temptation Social Apprentice 300 hours Counts as 2 skills at character creation * Implant enticing suggestion / ethical dilemma, cannot stop thinking about / save vs. mental attacks or be compelled Timing Martial Apprentice 300 hours Counts as 2 skills at character creation * -2 initiative per round for +2 attack on even-numbered rounds / -1 initiative for +1 parry & +2 attacks per round / +2 initiative, +1 parry, & +2 to-hit each round Wayfarer Mystic Apprentice 800 hours Counts as 2 skills at character creation Double learning difficulty * +2 initiative for yourself, add +1 for another, add +4 to your speed, or +3 to another's speed / +4 initiative for yourself, +2 to another, add +8 to your speed, or add +6 to another's speed / 1 interrupt, 3-foot teleport-like speed burst, decrease another's speed 50% Weaponsmith Technical Apprentice 400 hours Requires: Blacksmith Counts as two skills at character creation Weaving Technical Apprentice 300 hours Zoology Technical lore Apprentice 400 hours Category:DFCS